Mitsuo Kubo: I Will Get Your Attention
by Cold Freezer
Summary: Mitsuo Kubo loves attention more than anything, and when his attempts to get his renown by pretending to be Inaba's serial killer doesn't work, he finds another way to become well-known. He would show them. He would show all of them. Starting with Yuki.
1. Mitsuo, the boy that would be remembered

**Chapter 1: Mitsuo, the boy that would be remembered**

* * *

Nothing could be heard coming from the semi dark room, that was only lighted by the computer monitor. The only sound that could be heard was from the fast smashing on the keys of the keyboard.

I committed all of the murders in Inaba. I am the killer, was what could be read once he was done typing.

The boy that had done the smashing growled. They all made fun of him when they read his message and rather talked about Risette. Why didn't anyone believe him? He had announced on multiple forums that he was the famed serial killer that murdered two people in the Inaba region. Why didn't they believe him?

Mitsuo Kubo.

That was the name of the teen that tried and tried to make people pay attention to him. He didn't have many friends, none at all actually if you didn't count the people that he'd met over the internet. Insult after insult was thrown at him from all over the country as he tried his best to convince them that he could kill someone.

He growled. What did they know anyway? He was great, he was powerful. ''They're all just jealous,'' he muttered. Jealous that he was so good at playing videogames. Jealous that he and Yuki belonged together.

He snorted as he thought of Yukiko Amagi. He knew that they belonged together. She was the most popular girl in town, it was only natural that she was going to end up with him. He looked at the walls that were filled with pictures of her, his soul mate. Most would say that he always took them when she wasn't looking, but that wasn't right at all. He knew that she wanted him to take those pictures. It was their little secret.

He would show them all. He would show them all by dating Yukiko. He was going to be with the most popular girl of Inaba and show them how incredible he is.

* * *

Next day:

The Investigation Team all sat down at their favorite table at the food court of Junes. They were all helping each other with studying for the upcoming exams.

''Geez, this is so hard,'' Chie muttered.

''Why is math so difficult?'' Yosuke whined. Rise and Kanji quickly agreed with the sunken duo.

Yukiko and Yu looked at their friends funnily. ''Come on, guys,'' Yu started, ''it's really not that hard.''

''Easy for you to say, partner. But not everyone is as smart as you and Yukiko-san,'' he told them, putting his head in his hands while he tried to comprehend what the hell he had just been reading. The other's laughed at his reaction.

Mitsuo watched them from the bushes, and he cringed when he saw the group laugh and giggle. It was pathetic. He had been surprised to see Risette with them. Why was she with them? Someone like her should hang out with someone like him. ''Just another ignorant bitch,'' he concluded.

He waited until the friends would part; and, while it took much longer than expected, it finally happened. The friends parted in groups, and Yukiko left with a girl with bowl-shaped hair. He quietly followed them, waiting until Yukiko was alone to make his move. That was going to be difficult, though. That other girl was on a lot of the pictures that he had made of Yukiko, so it was fair to say that she didn't like to let Yukiko walk the streets alone.

Still, there would be a moment where the two would go their separate ways, and he would wait for that to occur. To his surprise, the bowl-haired girl walked Yukiko to the Amagi Inn, and he cursed the teen that had interrupted his plans. _'I'll get you for that'_, he thought, watching her walk away once Yukiko was safely inside the inn.

Mitsuo had stalked Yukiko for months, though, and he knew exactly when she was going to be alone. Yukiko always helped the staff by taking out the trash, and the area with the cans was always completely deserted. It would be perfect for him to make his move.

He hid behind the bushes near the trash cans close to the inn and waited for her to come out. It was already dark when she finally appeared in his sight from the corner of his eye. She wasn't in her kimono, which he found odd. He slowly waited until she got closer and closer to him.

Yukiko put the trash down on the floor in order to pull the lid off the can. She smiled, this was much easier than when she had to do it with her kimono on, which she didn't have to wear today as she didn't have to work due to the upcoming exams. She heard a bristle coming from the bushes behind her, but paid no attention to it.

She gasped when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind to bring a napkin to her mouth and nose. What the hell! What was happening? She felt her strength getting drained from her body as she suddenly got very tired.

Matsuo kept the with chloroform covered napkin close to her and waited until the girl stopped struggling in his grip. She shifted herself from left to right but soon lost the strength to do so. Her eyes closed, and she lost all consciousness.

Mitsuo grinned. He'd done it. He would show Yukiko. He would show those people on the forums.

''I'll show everyone.''

* * *

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Yuki

**Chapter 2: Yuki**

* * *

It was dark in the room when she woke up. She couldn't see a thing. Nothing could be heard either, not even the sound of her own breathing. Where was she? Was this another attempt of the killer? But why? She had already accepted her other self, she couldn't be attacked by her Shadow anymore.

She tried to break free, but her wrists and ankles were bound by something metal. Chains, if she had to guess.

''Hello, Yuki,'' she heard someone say. Yuki? Why did that name sound familiar? No one she knows has ever called her that… She gasped when she felt her kidnapper touch the back of her head, but it was only to remove her blindfold. The person's hands receded from her face, and she opened her eyes to see who it was.

''Y-You…'' She remembered this boy. He had tried to ask her out on a date on Yu's first school day.

''We meet again, Yuki. Did you really think that you could turn me down?'' He chuckled while he shook his head. ''No one can escape me. I'll do what I want, and everyone will remember me. ''

''Remember you?'' Something dawned on her. ''A-Are you the killer?''

Mitsuo laughed. This was his chance. ''Yes,'' he confirmed. ''I, Mitsuo Kubo, am the killer. Hahaha!''

''You're pathetic,'' she spat to him, trying to unbound herself from the metal chains.

''Pathetic?'' He moved over to her, and his face was inches from her. ''Who are you calling pathetic!'' he screamed, letting out some spit. She moved her head to the sides to defend herself somewhat from his saliva, but he grabbed her cheeks tightly with one his hands and yanked her face back to him.

''Ow!'' she screamed out in pain. Still, she wasn't going to be intimidated by this guy. ''As I already said. You're pathetic.'' Her confidence soon diminished a bit when Mitsuo started laughing in the creepiest way, and his howling filled the room that had been so still until now.

''Haha….Hahahaha!'' Yukiko started to worry. This guy wasn't playing around. He was insane! ''You're such a whore.''

''W-What?'' she whispered.

''Taunting me like that.'' He slouched towards her. ''You're just asking for it.''

Yukiko tried to kick the boy away from her, but Mitsuo had tied up her legs as well, making it impossible for her to move. She gasped when he pushed his lips on hers, stealing her first kiss. She tried to shift her head away, but he simply clutched her cheeks to hold her in place. He kept poking his tongue against her closed lips until he managed to slip it through. Yukiko quickly bit on his tongue, making him quickly withdraw it. ''You bitch!'' he screamed, feeling blood filling his mouth. ''You're going to pay for that!''

He tore her sweater and school uniform apart, leaving her in her bra. ''St-Stop!'' she pleaded, but there was no use. Mitsuo appeared behind her and, after some trial and error, unclasped the strings that kept her covered. Yukiko's arms tried to hide her naked body, but she was confined by the chains. Cold hands groped her breasts from behind, causing her to gasp.

Mitsuo cupped her bosom in his hands and began to squeeze the perky pair, first softy, but then with much more force. Something stroked the girl's areolae, so Yukiko chanced a look at her chest, only to find the teen's fingers circling the pink skin surrounding her hardening teats. She blushed madly at the sight, finding herself unable to stop her nipples from growing. ''Please stop,'' she kept pleading.

''What are you talking about, Yuki?''' Mitsuo asked, positioning his lips between the girl's long black hair and her skin in order to hungrily kiss her neck and back from behind her while he hold her breasts in the palms of his hands.

'_I need to get out of this. Who knows how far this guy will take it,'_ she thought, hoping that Chie and the rest of the Investigation Team would find her soon.

Yukiko was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the boy's fingers coiled around her nipples. She cried out in pain as her hardened peaks were twisted roughly. Wetness appeared between her legs grew, something she didn't want but couldn't prevent.

_'No!' _ she thought. '_This can't be happening!'_

Her tit torture continued. The boy would change its tempo from time to time sometimes soft, sometimes rough. "Mitsuo…'' Yukiko whined when he matched the pace of a slow and gentle massage.

Mitsuo grabbed her breasts as he clutched his fingers against her pink nubs tightly, twisting the brunette's nipples so intensely that tears threatened to spill. ''Ha…So now you want to talk to me….How pathetic.''

Yukiko hoped that everything was over when Mitsuo released her bosom from his grasp, leaving the normally pink areola and nipples red due to the tight grip that he had given them.

It wasn't over, though. Yukiko's fear only deepened when Mitsuo appeared before her again, the glint in his eyes revealing his darkest side. The boy got on his knees to face her crotch and rose her skirt up.. He slapped his hand against her sex through her leggings and panty, and he laughed when he felt that she was wet. ''So you do like what I'm doing. You should have just told me, Yuki.''

She shook her head. ''It's not like that!'' Of course she didn't want this! What kind of person did he think she was? Her despair grew by the minute, and she felt helpless when Mitsuo tor her leggings apart; leaving her in nothing but her panty. Her breath got caught in her throat when the boy's own warm breath hit her sex. He wasn't really going to take 'it'… was he?

Her fears were soon to become a reality when her panty was hastily slid off her slim legs. Mitsuo's fingers slowly walked downwards. ''Let's see…your pussy should be around...'' his fingers went lower and lower, ''Here!'' he suddenly screamed as he reached her entrance. He kissed her slit, and Yukiko let out a yelp from the contact.

Yukiko tried to hold him off but was still bound by the metal chained around her wrists and ankles. Cold hands planted themselves on her butt cheeks, and she whimpered when Mitsuo pushed his tongue inside her and began to push it in and out of her. ''Stop! Please, stop!'' she screamed and pleaded, wiggling her entire body.

And he stopped. Yukiko let out a breath of relief. Perhaps she had gotten through to him at the last moment? Her relief was over quickly, though. Her eyes grew wide when he lowered his pants and underwear, revealing his rock-hard member. ''N-No!'' she knew what was going to happen, and it was really, really bad.

''Don't fight it, Yuki,'' he whispered as he widened her thighs, caressing his hands over them tenderly. He swung his hips back, and Yukiko tried with all her might to stop him from going further. Pleading and begging him to stop.

But soon, she felt nothing but pain. Indescribable pain surged through her body as something was inserted into her pussy, breaking her inner walls in one fell swoop. She looked down to see blood flowing down her legs.

''There, you see, Yuki. We're meant to be together. How else can you explain how well I fit you?'' Mitsuo started to swing his hips back and forth, and Yukiko kept screaming in pain. She had never even inserted a finger into her core, and now she had been forced to accept a dick inside, and it grinded against her walls roughly and painfully.

Mitsuo was in heaven, he never could have imagined how tight and hot a girl could be. He grabbed the girl's hips and rocked his hips faster and faster. Yukiko's perky breasts bobbed along with his pace, and he hungrily flew towards one her supple tits.

Yukiko noticed her pain slowly receding as she got used to the surging manhood, but that didn't stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks as her first time was taken away from her. She felt the boy's member throbbing inside of her, and he let go of her breast to groan with every thrust. ''Here it comes, Yuki,'' he moaned out.

Wait? Was he really planning to…He couldn't really going to release himself inside, could he? ''Not inside!'' she screamed, opening her mouth for the first time since he'd entered her. ''I could become pregnant!''

''So?'' was all that he asked as he thrust his hips.

''W-What?'' How could he be so careless? ''You really are a psychopath,'' she murmured.

Mitsuo jerked his hips once more and released his seeds inside her.

''Noooooo!'' she screamed teary-eyed, feeling his sperm flow into her. She cringed when Mitsuo withdrew from her core, and some of his cum dripped out of her to the floor. It was quiet in the room. All that could be heard were Yukiko's quiet sobs.

''You were great, Yuki,'' he complimented the crying teen. ''I can't wait till next time.''

''N-Next time?''A terrifying thought entered her mind. ''Are you planning to keep me here forever?'' He couldn't really be thinking that, could he? Her parents and friends would worry so much.

He chuckled. ''Don't worry, Yuki. I don't have to keep you here to get my next time.''

Yukiko didn't understand him at all. The first thing she was going to do once she was out was go to the police. Dojima-san was going to make sure that he was going to pay. All her hopes were soon diminished when Mitsuo walked up to a table and removed the cloth that was placed upon it, revealing a camera that had been rolling the entire time. ''You're mine, Yuki. All mine.''

''Oh no,'' she whispered. It had all been taped.

''You're going to heed my calls for you each and every time.'' A devilish grin appeared on his face, freaking her out even more. ''Or else.''

''I-I understand…'' Mitsuo removed her chains, and she fell to the floor sniffling. There was no way out for her. One wrong move, and she would be on the internet forever. It was over for her.

Mitsuo Kubo had won.


End file.
